


of truth or dare, $20, and lipstick

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Canon-Typical Misogyny, Canon-Typical Terribleness, F/F, Truth or Dare, but mentions Mac being small and Chandler having grey eyes so, mentioned eating disorder, moreso musical based?, works for both verses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepovers with Heather Chandler are a little more very than she expected. — chansaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	of truth or dare, $20, and lipstick

For the fifth time that sleepover, Heather Duke asks for a dare. And for the fifth time that night, Heather Chandler dares her to do something humiliating. Which is not surprising. To anyone, really. Not even Veronica.

“ _Heather,_ ” she whines, “but Heather hasn’t taken any dares yet! Why do  _I_  get all the gross ones?”

“This isn’t about Heather. This is about you. Just do the stupid dare and move on,” Veronica rolls her eyes.

Heather smacks her as Heather sends a thankful, wide eyed glance. Heather, however, has something better in mind.

“What about  _you,_  Veronica?” she purrs, painted lips in a slick sneer, “you haven’t taken any dares yet. Honestly, I don’t give a fuck if you’re a virgin or not but I wouldn’t mind seeing you kiss a toilet seat. Tell you what, once Heather is done deep throating a hot dog, you can take a dare from her.”

There’s a gasp (Heather McNamara), a laugh (Heather Duke), and a bitter “whatever” (Veronica). All it really does is egg the blonde on.

One painfully awkward … Deep throat later, Heather Duke wipes the corners of her mouth. Veronica glares at the blonde to make sure she bites back any comments about Heather’s eating disorder. It almost works.

“Don’t puke all over us now, Heather,” she says, coldly.

The smallest girl lets out an awkward laugh at that. It’s not funny but Veronica thinks Heather is on her fucking period or something so it’s whatever.

“Veronica,” Heather Duke snaps, her eyes brimming with tears, “I dare you to kiss Heather— _Chandler._ ”

The squeak that had been building in Heather McNamara’s throat dies quickly. “Sorry, Roni,” she mutters after realizing.

“You’re not the one that should be sorry,” Veronica grumbles, her cheeks hot. The worst is that Heather doesn’t move towards her. She just sits there, her knees up, checking her nails.

Heather Duke gulps and Veronica almost laughs because she knows what Heather is worried about. The blonde will kill her for this, they all know it. Unless she’s feeling nice. For once.

The blonde groans, parting her legs. “ _God,_  Veronica, are you going to do anything? We’re waiting,” she snips.

Veronica grits her teeth and glances to Heather and Heather in hopes one of them will blurt out that this is all some April Fool’s joke despite April being months away. Neither of them do. Fuck, Heather waves her on.

There’s no escape. Sighing, she crawls over to Heather Chandler. Heather Chandler who’s waiting with her her grey eyes almost bored and that short fucking robe. Heather Chandler who doesn’t even lean forward.

“This would be easier if you just co-operated with me, you know,” she mutters. Heather raises an eyebrow. Of course.

“Well. Go on. Kiss her,” Heather Duke spits out. Heather McNamara nods almost eagerly and Veronica has never hated both of them so much.

With a gulp that Heather rolls her eyes at, Veronica moves her head forward in a quick motion. Her mouth practically slams against Heather’s. It hurts for a flickering second and then she realizes Heather’s lips are … Warm. Soft and warm, actually.

She doesn’t even really mean to but her hands are cupping the other girl’s face before she knows it. The kiss is warm at first, gentle like a candle. And then her tongue is in Heather’s mouth and there’s a fire boiling her blood and her bones and— _Jesus fuck,_  how is Heather’s mouth this hot?

The fire is ripped away quickly. Heather jerks her head back, breathless and with her lipstick smeared and her cheeks redder than before.

“What the  _fuck,_  Veronica?” she spits, her chest heaving. She doesn’t push Veronica away. She doesn’t scream at Heather Duke for daring her or Heather McNamara for encouraging it. But she also doesn’t kiss Veronica again.

Veronica shrugs once her body is cold and her mind is clear. She doesn’t crawl back to her spot in their circle.

“Um, guys?” Heather McNamara whispers, “can—can we go back to truth or dare?”

“Right, right. You haven’t gotten any dares yet. Okay, let’s go,” Veronica nods like her heart isn’t racing in her throat.

No one says anything when Heather Chandler pulls Veronica to her side. Not enough spine or not big enough death wishes.

Heather Chandler doesn’t say anything when Heather McNamara slides Heather Duke a $20 bill either.

Fuck, she’s too busy staring at Veronica to notice.


End file.
